The Shy Little Siren Finds her Voice
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: Mara is the new Diva on the roster. After her 1st ever match, she gets a lots of attention, which she's not too comfortable with. She's shy and quiet, basically not one for the spotlight. She catches everyone's attention and even Randy Orton, the face of the WWE, seems interested in her. Will Mara be able to brake out of her shell or will Randy's valet, Jojo, have her way? ONESHOT!


**For Saphireflames 2013. I got the idea from her just yesterday and so I decided, what the hey, I'm going to write it. So I took a break from my other stories to write this little one-shot. Please review if you want and enjoy this little short story.**

* * *

"Nice job tonight Mara!"

"Girl . . . I wish I could sing like that! Did you get lessons?"

"You can sing! You can wrestle! You're hot! What can't you do?"

Mara blushed as she listened to all the compliments she gotten from her roster mates, which was something she wasn't used to. She had just finished her first ever match in the WWE just twenty mere minutes ago, and already she was the talk of the town. She was trending on Twitter and all the social media sites, mostly for her singing ability and her moves in the ring. Most people were quite impressed that the timid brunette was such a great fighter. Social media already gave her a nickname, the 'Shy Sexy Siren'. It was Stephanie McMahon who orchestarted Mara's introduction to the WWE Universe in the first place. Jojo had came out that night, challenging any Diva on the roster to a singing contest. Mara came out to accept the challenge. The two duked it out and Jojo thought she had the singing contest in the bag, but when Mara sang, she got everyone's attention. Thw WWE Universe easily crowned her the winner, but Mara wasn't going to let that slide. She instantly attacked Mara from behind, initiating an impromptu match made by Brad Maddox via a message from the Titantron. Jojo dominated for only a minute before Mara caught a second wind, taking Jojo by surprise and knocking her out with her very own version of Shawn Michaels' 'Sweet Chin Music' for the three count.

"Hey Mara!"

Mara turned around to see Nikki Bella walk over to her, dressed in a red mini dress that showed off her curves and black heels that made her tower over the younger Diva by just a few inches.

"You were amazing in the ring tonight!" cooed Nikki as she moved her hands for emphasis.

"Are . . . are you serious?" asked Mara as she raised an eyebrow, inwardly wanting to get away from the conversation as fast as she could. She never knew that the mostly heel Diva could give people compliments, especially other Divas, especially newbies.

"Hell yes I am serious. Compliments from me are hard to get. . .You should be honored." said Nikki as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh . . . thanks." said Mara with a shrug as she crossed her arms.

"Look . . . me and a few of the other Divas are going out to the club tonight. You want to join us?" asked the veteran Diva as a sly smile came across her lips.

"Sorry . . . I'm . . . not really in the mood tonight. I'm still letting the fact that I won my first match sink in." answered Mara as she gestured to herself, hoping that her excuse was good enough.

"I get it . . . don't worry, you'll get over it soon enough. You and Jojo really went at each other, but damn, how'd you pull out that superkick from out of nowhere?" asked Nikki as she let out a small sigh.

"Well . . . when you have the Heartbreak Kid as your mentor, you learn a few moves." answered Mara as she let out a nervous chuckle, praying to God for the conversation to quickly end.

"I see . . . well then, I'll see you on SmackDown tomorrow." and with that, Nikki turned on her heels and walked back down the hallway. As soon as she was out of sight, Mara let out a sigh of relief that she left and walked down the hallway to the Divas locker room. As she turned the corner, she walked right into a tan, bare chest, slightly covered by the WWE Championship belt.

"Oh . . . sorry; didn't see you there." answered a husky voice, which belonged to the man who was the WWE Champion and the 'face of the WWE'.

"No . . . it's my fault. I just had some stuff on my mind." answered Mara apologetically as she looked up at the man, inwardly groaning at herself when she made eye contact with the Viper himself, Randy Orton.

"That's understandable. You're first match is always the most nerve racking." said Randy with a chuckle as he leaned against the stone wall. "Congratulations . . . At least you won yours."

"That's true . . ." mumbled Mara as she looked away from the Viper's ice blue eyes, which were stunning, she had to admit. "Sorry about kicking your valet's ass earlier."

"Jojo? Pfft . . . she can handle herself." answered the Viper as he adjusted his title belt along his shoulder, sounding pretty pissed when he answered.

"You don't seem too happy with the fact that Jojo's your valet." said Mara as he raised an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting that she wanted to get away from any and all conversations right now.

"Well . . . it wasn't really my choice in the first place. Vince and Stephanie think as the face of the WWE, I need a valet to escort me to the ring and they think Jojo's a good pick for me." answered Randy as he stared down the hallway.

"She's not . . . isn't she?" asked Mara as she scrunched her nose for a second.

"She's too talkative. She's too perky. She's such a ball of energy that just won't stop moving. Plus, she has her . . .'diva' moments. I don't hang with those kinds of people." explains Randy as he rolled his head back.

"If you don't mind me asking this . . . what kind of people do you hang out with?" asked Mara, now realizing that she was a newbie talking to, probably, the hottest veteran wrestler on the roster.

"People that don't yap all the time, who don't have to be all out there, and who also loves and respects the peace and quiet that is solitude. . . You get what I mean?" asked Randy as he winked at her.

"I think so." answered Mara, feeling her heart skip a beat after the wink, as the two heard the sound of high heels clacking on cement coming toward them.

"Randy! Randy! Hey Randy!" exclaimed a perky sounding voice. The two turned to see Jojo dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a blue crop top, and black high heeled boots walking toward them with her handbag in in hand and her duffle bag with all her gear in the other.

"Hey . . . Jojo." greeted Randy, less than exited to see the young Diva.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Vince and Stephanie want us to get to a red carpet event in less than an hour and you're not even dressed yet!" exclaimed the young Diva as she looked up at the tall man. She then turned to Mara, her face instantly scowling at the sight of her. "Mara"

"Hey . . . Jojo" answered Mara, suddenly going all shy.

"Enjoy your win tonight Mara because that is all you're going to get, one win. You may be the talk of the roster, but come SmackDown tomorrow, I'll be the one everyone will be talking about." said Jojo in a cold voice as she stared down the Diva.

"Lay off Jojo," said Randy with a sigh. "Just because Mara here beat you in a singing contest you initiated and then beat you, badly might I add, in your match after that doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to her all of a sudden."

"Look at you playing hero," said Jojo with a small sarcastic smirk, all perkiness gone from her voice. "Why don't you let Mara defend herself, oh wait, she can't. She's so shy and quiet, it's amazing that she even has a voice at all!"

"That's it . . . I had enough." mumbled Mara in a low voice as she pushed past Jojo and walked over to the Divas locker room.

"Have fun rookie! Cause your days are numbered!" called Jojo as Mara walked into the locker room, closing the door behind her with a sharp thud.

"And there's one of your 'diva' moments right there." mumbled Randy as he watched Jojo walk down the opposite way. He looked at the locker room with a concerned look on his face before walking down the hallway to his locker room.

* * *

_The next night on Friday Night SmackDown_

"Ready for your rematch against Jojo tonight?" asked Natalya as she watched Mara wrap black tape around her hands and wrists.

"Yes," mumbled Mara with a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a dark blue crop top with long sleeves that reached halfway up her wrists, dark blue pants, and black boots that had blue musical notes painted on the sides. Minimal makeup covered her face and she had her hair in a ponytail that went down past her left shoulder.

"Okay . . . what's wrong?" asked the veteran Diva as she got up from her seat.

"Nothing's wrong." answered Mara as she let out another sigh.

"Don't lie to me Mara. I heard from Randy himself that Jojo was talking trash about you yesterday night during Raw right in front of him." answered Natalya as she walked up to the younger Diva.

"Wait . . . Randy told you!" asked Mara as her eyebrows shot up.

"Yep . . . he told me during breakfast this morning. He said that Jojo thought your win was basically a fluke and said that you were all shy and quiet." answered Natalya as she did a small shrug. "I think he has a thing for you."

"Well . . . that last part is true. The shy and quiet part . . . I'm not sure about the Randy having a thing for me part." answered Mara as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm shy, I'm quiet, and I like to keep to myself. I'm not one for loving attention."

"Well that's basically what you're going to get when you're in the WWE. With wrestling comes the attention. People are going to love you, hate you, or be indifferent to you. You're the one that chooses your own path. You can either live as the shy, inverted wrestler that'll just stay quiet all the time. Or you can be the wrestler that knows how to stand up to others while being yourself," said Natalya as she put a hand on Mara's shoulder. "I saw what you could do in the ring yesterday night. You have a gift Mara. And it shouldn't be hidden and I don't want to see you waste it. The WWE needs girls like you. Embrace yourself. Break out of your shell and show the world who's boss."

"Thanks for the morale booster." said Mara as she let out a small sigh. "And . . . and I think you're right. I'm a wrestler, and with wrestling, comes attention. I can never escape from it. I might as well get used to it and, huh, eventualy embrace it. Now that everybody knows who I am, I can't really keep quiet forever now can I?"

"That's it," said Natalya as she pulled her into a hug. "You can always be yourself, but you also need to remember to stand up for yourself when people try to put you down. Now . . . you're match is up next in less than five minutes. You better get going!"

"I better," said Mara with a grin as she walked over to the door. "Oh, and Natalya . . . are any of you girls planning to go out to the club tonight?"

"You are always invited in our book!" said Natalya with again as she crossed her arms.

"Thanks," said Mara with a smirk as she opened the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have a diva's ass to kick!"

Natalya smiled as Mara walked out the door, proud that the newbie made a breakthrough. Mara walked through the backstage area with a determined look on her face and a new pep in her step. When she reached the curtain area, she looked at the TV screen to see Jojo in the middle of a promo. Randy, who had his match immediately after the Divas, was standing outside of the ring apron on the steep steps, and he didn't look none to please at what Jojo had to say.

"Tonight, you are going to see that your precious 'Shy. . . Sexy Siren' is just a newbie who'll lose her voice. She's just a fluke. She's a wannabe. She just trash underneath my boots. She's someone that can't even defend herself." said Jojo as she slowly walked back over to Randy, keeping her eyes on the camera the entire time. "She's so shy, that I bet she's not even brave enough to do this!"

Taking Mara, the WWE Universe, and especially Randy, by surprise, Jojo took hold of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, gaining a while lot of boos and heat from the D.C crowd. The kiss lasted until Randy pulled himself away from Jojo, a good twenty seconds after the kiss started, his face staring at her in absolute shock.

"That's enough." said Mara as she felt her blood boil over. She signaled to the tech crew that she was ready to go and out she went. Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life' blared across the arena, making the arena go into thunderous applause as Mara appeared at the top of the ramp. Jojo turned with a smirk on her face to look at the ramp, only for a look of surprise to come across her face instead when she saw the cold look on Mara's face. After wiping away the traces of Jojo's lips off his face, Randy looked up to see Mara descending down the ramp with the same look in place, slightly smirking when he saw this new event unfold.

"So she's finally going to defend herself?" Randy whispered to himself as he let a smirk came across his face. Mara slid into the ring and the ref quickly called for the bell to ring. Jojo instantly tried to jump Mara, but Mara moved out the way and turned around to land a quick kick to the gut. Jojo fell to her knees, clutching her gut, making her susceptible for a swinging neckbreaker. Mara hit the move dead on and went for the pin, but Jojo managed to kick out at two.

"You . . . should have stayed down." Mara whispered into Jojo's ear as she got up from the map. She took hold of Jojo's legs and put her into a sharpshooter right in the middle of the ring. Jojo had nowhere to go as she continued to try to crawl her way out, but to no avail. After a grueling minute in the hold, Jojo was forced to tap out, giving Mara the submission victory.

"Here is your winner: Mara!" exclaimed Lillian as the ref held up Mara's hand in the air. Once the ref let it go, Mara looked over at Jojo to see her using the ropes to help herself up. Once she got back up on her two feet, Jojo turned around to receive a good old Sweet Chin Music to the face, courtesy of Mara, similar to what happened the night before. The D.C crowd couldn't help but cheer as Mara got out the ring. She turned around to see the ref trying to wake Jojo up as Randy stood by the sidelines. The Viper turned to her with an impressed look on his face, which Mara responded with a smirk before walking back up the ramp.

* * *

_An hour later_

"Now that's how you put a diva in her place!" said Nikki as she high fived Mara as they walked through the hallway with Brie, Natalya, Alicia, and Naomi, all of them ready to enjoy the night at one of the hearby nightclubs.

"It actually felt pretty good to kick Jojo's lights out. I think they're still trying to wake her up in the trainer's room." said Mara as she let a small chuckle escape her lips.

"I can't believe Jojo was actually brazen enough to actually kiss Randy in front of the WWE Universe." said Alicia as she crossed her arms, the mere mention of the earlier incident taking Mara's mood down a notch. "I knew she was spunky, but not that spunky. She took the whole roster by surprise!"

"And speaking of Randy . . ." said Brie with a smirk as he looked down the hallway. All the girls looked up to see Randy, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, leaning against the wall staring at them before quickly turning away.

"I wonder what he wants?" asked Mara as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go and find out?" asked Natalya as she nudged her forward. "You can catch up to us later."

"Okay . . ." said Mara a little too unsurely as she watched as the other Divas turned a corner and walked out of sight. She took a deep breath before walking over to the Viper, who smirked at her as she approached.

"You do know that you almost broke Jojo's jaw with that superkick right?" asked Randy as he smirked.

"Oh poor her. Should I get her flowers for an apology?" asked Mara with a small smirk as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think she'll take any apology from you anytime soon," said Randy with a small sigh. "She's going to be out of action for a few weeks, which means I need a new valet for the time being. And this time . . . Steph and Vince are letting me choose who I want as my valet."

"So . . . anyone caught your eye yet?" asked Mara as she raised an eyebrow. "Any possible candidates?"

"I did have one person in mind." said Randy as he smirked.

"Did?" asked Mara as she looked at him curiously.

"Yeah . . . she was this shy girl with the beautiful singing voice, but now here she is with a whole new sense of confidence about herself. What happened to you?" asked Randy as he took her hand in his.

"Let's just say . . . a good friend helped me get out of my funk." said Mara as she took a step closer to him.

"Natalya?" asked Randy as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Natalya" answered Mara with a grin. Randy chuckled at the sight of Mara's smile and leaned his head closer to hers. Mara closed her eyes just as Randy's lips made contact with hers, capping off a good night for our favorite 'Shy Sexy Diva', or should I say 'Strong Sexy Diva'?

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. This was indeed for Saphireflames2013 and yes this is a one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you everyone for reading it and thank you Saphireflames for letting me bring your idea to life. Miranda. . . out!**


End file.
